Fangs and Claws
by BeautifulCreature135
Summary: Amy Riker, the lover of Lycan died giving birth to two beautiful twins. Little brave, fearless Dakota and little timid, gental Scarlet. Follow thesse two twins through their journey to camp half blood in seek of help. Will they stay at camp half blood or return to their pack once Lycan finds them? RATED T FOR LANGUAGE IN FUTURE CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1

**The Twins**

**A/N: Hey guys so this is my second story and i'll explain befor you read it I like the villon in storys. I have had this idea in my head for a while and I finally was able to wright it!(: **

**Declamer: I own Percy Jackson!**

**Annabeth: *runs in with a knife*no you dont!**

**Me: *crazy laugh* Yes i do, he's mine!**

**Annabeth: *tackles me to the ground and holds knife at the neck* No you dont! Percy tell her she dosnt own you!**

**Me: *chokes a little but laughs* Percy tell her I do!**

**Percy: *tied in a chair, groggy from laughing gas and giggles* She does, she said so!**

**Me: See? I told you so Annbeth!**

**Annabeth: *looks at me with a crazy look in her eyes and starts tickling me***

**Me: *panicks and laughing* Ok, ok I dont own Percy Jackson are you happy?! **

**Annabeth: *stops tickling me smirking* Yes, Yes I am *leaves with Percy***

**Me: *gets up muttering under breath* She's a meany...**

**Annabeth: I heard that!**

**Me: *pails* crap!**

**age 3**

**Lycan Pov**

"Dad look what I caught!" my son Dakota exclaimed holding up an opossum.

I smiled down at my 3 year old boy "Good job kiddo" I told him messing up his short dark brown hair. I glanced over at his small twin sister Scarlet who was sitting in the grass playing with some flowers. She wasn't anything like her twin brother who was brave and impulsive. She was timid and jumpy and usually stayed out of the way. She's so much like her mother I thought as I faintly heard her singing a nursery rhyme. She was so gently and caring, just like Amy. It hurt to look at Scarlet sometimes. The likeness of the two is too much for me on the long days.

"Daddy?" Scarlet asked as she held up a white flowery crown to me "It's for you" she explained softly as she saw my confused expression.

"It's beautiful Scarlet" I told her gently, taking the flowery crown. Scarlet went back to playing with her flowers but tensed as she heard a loud roar.

"Scarlet!" Dakota yelled grabbing scarlet and picking up the trembling and crying little girl and ran in the cave we where currently staying in. There was nothing to worry about it was most likely a mountain lion or bear, but yet the slightest things can scare Scarlet to the point of a panic attack. Just like Amy. I wish she wasn't like that. It may hurt her severally in the near future.

Dakota cradled Scarlet's trembling body in his arms. This behavior was normal for the two. Scarlet getting scared and Dakota rushing to help her, they need each other like the moon needs the sun. I'm glad Scarlet has someone to look out for her. As long as the two stay together, they should be fine. No matter the situation.

"Shhhh…its ok little flower" Dakota told her softly, stroking her dark hair as she trembled. "It's probably just a bear…"

"I-I don't like bears…" Scarlet whispered into his chest her small hands clutched around his neck. "B-Bears scary…"

**Twins age 7**

"Daddy?" Scarlet asked me looked at me with her mother's crystal blue eyes. I sat in the back of the cave looking at pictures of Amy. I lost the most amazing Woman in existence and I was carless enough not to even tell her I loved her. "Daddy what's wrong!?" Scarlet yelled as I Started to zone out again like I do when I'm going to cry "Daddy!?" I faintly heard Scarlet yell, tears starting to run down her red cheeks.

"You know you can't do that to her, it will send the poor girl into a panic attack." My angel Amy told me, her blonde hair braided over her shoulder. Deep down I knew this wasn't real but it was to me, at this point in time this was my reality.

"I know, but…" I sigh before continuing. "But I don't know what to do any more, Amy."

Amy smiled at me and put a hand on my cheek "Dakota can't keep her from everything that scares her, he's scared of things himself, they need their dad to protect them Lycan. They're not going to be kids forever dear" she told me in the same voice Scarlet uses when she tries to explain something simple to Dakota when he doesn't get it.

She showed me an image of what was happening right now. Scarlet in the corner next to me rocking back and forth, tears running down her puffy red cheeks, and Dakota coming back from hunting with the other children his age, a few squirrels and rabbits hanging on his belt.

"Scarlet? Scarlet what's wrong?!" he yelled as he ran to her and pulled her to his chest as she sobbed "Shhhh…its ok little flower" he said softly trying to calm the upset little girl.

"I want daddy" Scarlet sobbed, trembling as tears running down her flushed face. Her beautiful blue eyes flooded with tears.

"She's so much like you Amy, in every way. She's gentle, caring and timid, the complete opposite of her brother…." I say looking at her from the corner of my eye.

"I know..." Amy whispered, stroking my cheek softly and then disappearing and I close my eyes, leaning ageist the cool wall of the cave.

**Age 10**

"No, Dakota stop!" Scarlet squealed as Dakota chased her playfully in his wolf form. Dakota is a black wolf with his left paw white and blood red eyes. Scarlet doesn't really like to change into hers because she says it feels funny, but her wolf is white with the right paw black and electric blue eyes. "Dakota! That's gross!" Scarlet squealed again as he tackled her to the ground and licked her face.

I laughed and went back to talking with my second in command but I didn't take my eyes off my children.

"Sir? We need to leave soon or the Hunters will find us" my second in command Carter told me. I nodded in agreement "Scarlet, Dakota! Get your things where leaving in an hour!" I called to them and they took off the cave to do as their told. Minutes later they came outside with their small packs

"Scarlet, sorry baby but you have to change into your wolf now" I told her

Her bottom lip started quivering "B-But I don't like changing into my wolf…" she whispered as I hugged her.

"Ok daddy…" she whispered as she turned into her beautiful white wolf. She's the only wolf in the pack that is not black, grey, or brown.

I petted her head before she ran off to join her twin. "Move out!" I called to the others as I turned into my tall black wolf. When were wolves we talk through growls so I'll just skip all the boring details of running, but I will tell you that the hunters found us. "Dad they hit Scarlet!" Dakota snarled as he turned into his human form and kneeling by his sister who was human now and had a nasty scratch on her stomach. She was screaming and crying yelling that it burned.

I nearly broke thin and there as I watched helplessly as my 10 year old daughter cry and screaming yelling "Daddy make it stop, it burns!" I snarled as I saw the silver arrow with blood on it lying in the snow. I faintly heard people yelling "I think I hit one" I gently picked up Scarlet and growled an order to the others to take her and Dakota and find a safe place I'll deal with the two hunters that were chasing us.

**Age 12**

I watched as Dakota wrestles with the other wolf's children his age and scarlet playing with her flowers, like usual. My twin's where my pride and joy. I still remember that god awful day those hunters hurt my little girl who was sick with a fever for several days from infection after the arrow grazed her stomach, she still has the pale scare on her stomach. I looked around as the little snow storm we had to travel in picked up, making it to where I could barley see "Scarlet, Dakota get in the cave now!" I tried yelling over the wind. I started panicking as they did not respond back.

"Sir do you want us to look for them?" called Carter ask.

"No, I'll look for them myself" I called as I ran into the storm. "Dakota? Scarlet?" I called. I searched for hours in the snow storm but there was no sigh of them at all. After the snow stormed calmed down my pack searched as far as the next town over, but there was no sigh of them. Then as i was about to lose hope of finding my twins I saw it. Scarlets gold locket her mother gave me to give to her, she never takes it off.

"Sir there is no trace of them any where" Carter told me sadly.

"Th-There gone..." I whisperd clutching the gold necklace in my hand, a tear slipping down my cheeks. I'll find my two children if it's the last thing i do.

**A/N: Hey guys I know it's short but i was working on another story and I kind of gor writers block...**

**Please review and check out my other story She's Trouble! thanks I'll update both storys as soon as I can! **


	2. Looking for Help

**hey guys sorry it took so long but I've had really bad writers block. This chapter might be a little short but I'll make it as long as I can without getting writers block. If you guys would can you make a boy for Scarlet and a girl for Dakota? that would be awesome the one I like the most i will add. Thanks guys!**

**declarer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

**Finding Help**

**Scarlet POV**

It was cold. Everything around me was cold and white. I was shivering and whimpering from it when I felt a warm hand grab my arm.

"Scarlet?" The soothing voice of my brother asked.

"D-Dakota?" I asked my teeth chattering so bad I nearly bit my tongh off. My brothers strong arms pulled me to his chest and rubbed my shoulders trying to warm me up. "W-Wheres D-Daddy?" i asked

"I-I don't know..." he whispered, holding me closer. "Let's find a cave or something to stay in" We spent an hour and a half stumbling around in the woods with no luck of finding a cave or even a town.

"Where lost" I told Dakota as I leaned agents a snow-covered tree and put my hand on my chest to grab my locket. "My locket! Its gone!" I exclaimed getting on my knees and furiously looking in the snow for my gold locket. "It can't just be gone!"

"Scarlet...its gone..." Dakota whispered as I started to cry.

"No!" I yelled at him "It was mom's!" he wrapped his arms around me as I was trembling from the sobs.

"shh...Its ok Little Flower" he whispered rocking me back and forth, calling my old nickname he use to call me when I was little.

There was a loud roar from close behind us and I gave a shreak of fear and new tears sprang to my eyes.

"Come on Scarlet, I think I saw a cave over their we can stay in for a few days." he whispered, picking me up gently.

"W-Want daddy!" I sobbed into his chest as he walked into the small cave. The soil was dried and crunched beneath his feet as he walked to the back of the cave and sat me down.

"Shhh..." he said stroking my hair. "It's ok, I'll protect you as long as I live"

**Dakota POV**

I watched helplessly as my twin sister sobbed and cried out for our dad. I knew we got lost in that blizzard and now we stay in a small cave we can barley fit in, no food, no water, and no ida where we are or where our pack is.

"Daddy!" Scarlet was screaming so loud it started to sound like howls. "Carter? David?" she was calling out dads most trusted lutinets now.

"Scarlet, it's no use..." I told her. My eyes cought some movement in the trees and I knew I found our dinner. Scarlet would eat it raw or not we didnt mind. I quickly chased down the squarls and found some firewood to keep us warm.

Scarlet jumped as I walked into the cave and her eyes locked on the squirls dangling from my built. "Raw?" she whispered, pailing slightly. She dosnt really like the tast of raw meet.

"Only way little flower" I told her, tossing her squirl to her. "I'll make the fire in a minute after I find some rocks."

Both me and Scarlet quickly ate our food and within minutes I had a warm crackling fire going. We where seddled in for the night and Scarlet was snugled into my side, dozing off when I whispered. "Dad...Where ae you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorry! My laziness is no excuse to me not updating! My best friend had to help me write this…so enjoy!**

**Declaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson only the characters I make**

**Dakota's Pov**

I awake to scarlet furiously shaking me "Dakota I think hunters found us!" she says sounding scared

"Crap!" I exclaim jumping up and in front of scarlet as I see them come into the entrance of the cave and I feel Scarlet trembling behind me. "Hunter" I snarl using the same menacing voice my father does when he is angry

"Aw wook at the wittle puppy's" Said a hunter mockingly making me growl louder. I stay close to scarlet knowing if I might move away they may harm her.

Scarlet clutches my arm tightly looking terrified. The last time hunters where this close she was on bed rest for days with a burning fever and a nasty scratch from a silver arrow. "Dakota I'm scar-" she starts but screams as the hunter who called us 'puppy has' fired an arrow at us. I moved her away from the arrow, but I am too late. It grazed her arm. She starts screaming and sobbing that it burns, I hold her close to me so she won't fall "Not again" She whimpers

"Stacy I did not give you permission to fire!" yelled a girl with black hair and electric blue eyes. She looked at us worried as I helped my sister to the ground. "Stacy there only 12 year olds….are you okay?" she asked

"Does my sister look okay?" I snarled

"No… I'm sorry that was a stupid question." She says shaking her head.

"Dakota it hurts!" scarlet sobbed

"I know little flower" I whispered brushing away her tears

"I want daddy," she whimpered

I sigh, if the hunters are here does that mean, maybe they found dad before us. If so… How would it affect Scarlet?

**Scarlet's Pov**

The pain was unbearable. I laid in one of the hunters tents curled up; sweating from the fever the silver gave me. "Just let me die," I whispered to Dakota and the hunter that was checking my bloody bandages.

"NO!" Dakota says and before I could open my mouth to say anything he says looking straight into my eyes, "I won't let you!"

"But it hurts" I whimper "and Gale (Our dad's doctor) said I shouldn't get hit with any more silver"

"Any more?" the hunter asks curiously.

"Yes… this wasn't our first encounter with the hunters…." Dakota says, "She got hit in the stomach last time to and became very sick…" he gently lifts up my deerskin shirt to show her the pale scar that stood out agents my tan skin

"Oh…" the girl says

I winced as she untied the bandages and started cleaning my wound. "Just let me die!" I shrieked as she pored alcohol on the wound. My head was spinning and my vision blurred from the pain. "Oh Gods just let me die" I said between sobs.

"NO!" Dakota yells.

"He's right… we aren't letting you die that easily." The hunter said. I don't get it, she has one of the one's who were with the people who hurt me, so… why? Why care what happens to me?

The girl that stopped the others from killing us walks in "I've made some calls and you two will be able to stay at camp half-blood" she says

"Camp what?" Dakota asked confused.

"Camp Half Blood, you'll be safe there, and cared for. Plenty of food and blankets" The girl says, "And you won't be attacked by monsters and such as much. Oh! I haven't told you my name I'm Thalia"

"Can daddy find us there?" I asked eagerly

"Who's your daddy?" Thalia asked smiling

"Lycan" Dakota said

Thalia froze "I didn't realize he had kids…" she said shocked

"Yep" I say "But mommy died when we were born"

"Oh…" She says

***Time skip to camp!***

**Dakota Pov**

Scarlet clung to my arm as we walked through the camp with the hunters. Some of the campers would give us weird looks as we walked to what Thalia called the big house.

"Chiron where here" She said to a man in a wheelchair.

"So these are Lycan children?" He asks looking at us "I can see the resemblance"

I growl at him when his eyes lock on Scarlet's bandages and pull her more behind me "He's really protective of her" I hear Thalia tell him

"Hello I am Chiron," He says as he wheels his wheelchair closer

I just stare at his hand then look at him with narrow eyes "Dakota and my sister Scarlet" I say and shake his hand

He smiles. "Im afraid we don't have any cabins for Lycan so you can stay in any cabin or the big house," He says

Scarlet gasped, her eyes lighting up "We can make friends?" she asked smiling "I've never had a friend other than the wolves in the pack"

"You can have as many friends as you want" Chiron gently tells her with a smile

Scarlet squeals with happiness and I smile down at her.

"I'll get someone to show you around camp" Chiron smiles and calls up A boy with light brown hair, green eyes and was around 2 years older than us (14)

"Hey I'm Ryan, son of Apollo"

"Ryan these are the 2 children I told the camp about" Chiron said

"Ah so you're Lycan kids?" Ryan asked

"Yes" Scarlet said and I could see her blushing as she looked at the boy "Im Scarlet and this is my brother Dakota"

"I'll show you around camp," He said smiling

"So that's about all of it," He said taking us to a small shack on a hill "Ya'll guys need weapons in case you need to fight a monster"

Scarlet looked around curiously and picked up a belt of knifes, took out a bronze knife and with a flick of her wrist sent it flying and it hit the center of a picture. _Scarlet has a talent for throwing knifes. Who would have guessed my shy and scared little sister could throw knifes with a perfect aim! _I though smiling **(A/N: lol sorry I just like clove off the Hunger Games!)** "I did it!" Scarlet said happily and I help her put the belt around her waist, got the knife from the picture in the wall, and put that in the belt.

"You sure did little flower," I said smiling as I picked up a bronze sword and swung it around then put it on my belt.

"Wow you guys are naturals with weapons," Ryan said. We faintly heard a strange noise and Ryan explains that it's the bell to tell when Breakfast, Lunch and dinner is. "Come on" He says leading us to dinner

"Ladies and gentlemen our guests are here! This is Dakota and his twin sister Scarlet," Chiron says smiling "Would anyone like to volunteer to take them in and let them stay in their cabin?" He asks

All is quite….then a girl filled with tough looking boys and girls stand "The Ares cabin will" she says proudly

Chiron gently pushes us to the Ares table and the girl scoots over but only one can fit in the spot so I sit down and let scarlet sit on my lap. Some of the kids raise eyebrows us but only a boy with black hair and brown eyes speaks up "So are you two dating…?" He asks

"Nope" scarlet says as she eats her meat. Medium rare of course she does not eat rare and I am not ether, so I do not freak out the campers. "He's my twin brother"

"Oh" says the boy

The girl who volunteers to take us in pokes scarlet's bony arm making her yelp and me growl "Relax kid, Im Clarisse and well whip you two into shape in no time" She says with a smirk

**A/N: Thanks guys! Please review! And if you have any questions or subjections please PM me or in a comment! **


End file.
